This disclosure generally relates to fluid flow disruptors, and more particularly, to fluid flow disruptors for pressure relief valves.
Typically, a pressure relief valve is used to control or limit pressure buildup in a fluid transporting system. The pressure may be relieved by allowing the pressurized fluid to flow through the pressure relief valve to another portion of the system or even out of the system. The pressure relief valve may be designed or set to open at a predetermined set pressure to protect pressure vessels and other equipment from being subjected to pressures that exceed their design limits.
Although the pressure relief valve may open at the predetermined set pressure, the valve may experience a negative droop, which may cause the valve to open further when subjected to a pressure less than the set pressure. The negative droop may be caused at least in part by fluid momentum forces acting on the valve. As such, the negative droop may force the valve into a full open position and prevent the valve from regulating fluid flow as designed.